Decorative surface coverings are in wide use in the United States and throughout the world, and the producers of such covering are constantly attempting to produce new and varied visual appearances which are pleasing to consumers. Methods currently known in the art include the embedding of chips in a plastic matrix and/or the use of printed patterns to provide desired visual characteristics.